Field
The disclosure relates to methods and systems for delivery of multimedia content and other communications services in secured facilities.
Background
American prisons house millions of individuals in controlled environments all over the country. The rights of these prisoners are largely restricted for a number of reasons, such as for their safety and the safety of others, the prevention of additional crimes, as well as simple punishment for crimes committed. However, these prisoners are still entitled to a number of amenities that vary depending on the nature of their crimes. Such amenities may include phone calls, commissary purchases, access to libraries, digital media streaming, as well as others.